Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a heat exchanger for a vehicle, which allows respective working fluids to flow into the heat exchanger, and selectively exchanges heat between the respective working fluids in accordance with temperatures of the inflow working fluids, thereby adjusting the temperatures.
Description of Related Art
In general, a heat exchanger transfers heat from a high-temperature fluid to a low-temperature fluid through a heat transfer wall, and the heat exchanger is used for a heater, a cooler, an evaporator, a condenser, and the like.
The heat exchanger reuses thermal energy or adjusts a temperature of a working fluid that flows in suitably for use, and the heat exchanger is usually applied to an air conditioning system for a vehicle, a transmission oil cooler, and the like, and mounted in an engine room.
Here, when the heat exchanger is mounted in the engine room having a limited space, it is difficult to ensure a space and mount the heat exchanger, and as a result, research is being conducted to make the heat exchanger small, reduce a weight of the heat exchanger, and enhance efficiency and functions of the heat exchanger.
However, the heat exchanger in the related art needs to adjust the temperatures of respective working fluids in accordance with a state of the vehicle, and then supply the working fluids to an engine, a transmission, and the air conditioning system of the vehicle, and to this end, separate branch circuits and valves need to be installed on flow paths of the inflow working fluids, and as a result, there are problems in that the number of constituent elements and the number of assembling processes are increased, and a layout becomes complicated.
In addition, in a case in which the separate branch circuits and valves are not installed, it is impossible to control the amount of heat being exchanged in accordance with a flow rate of the working fluid, and as a result, there is also a problem in that the temperature of the working fluid cannot be efficiently adjusted.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.